


Lachance of a lifetime

by Ecto_biologist



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, F/M, Female Hero of Kvatch - Freeform, Reader Insert, Self Insert, The Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Vampire Hero of Kvatch, everybody lives au, i mean ALMOST everybody, more tags to come, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecto_biologist/pseuds/Ecto_biologist
Summary: Your speaker has been taken away to atone for a crime he is innocent of, and Sithis be damned if you're about to let it happen.AKA i just want Lucien Lachance to live screw you Bethesda
Relationships: Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Lucien Lachance, Lucien Lachance/Silencer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Lachance of a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Being stuck in quarantine has me binging Oblivion whoops. Lucien's death hurts me so much that i had to make a fic just for him where he lives. I also kinda ignored how vampirism works in Oblivion so that this story would make sense and i made up a lame excuse for why it works. 
> 
> MC is unnamed so you can insert yourself in because my character's name is just my name and nobody wants to read a fantasy story about Emily

_ I have to make it in time. I have no choice. _

The wind against your cheeks was harsh, stinging your skin as your legs carried you as fast as they possibly could. You didn’t have time to rest. You didn’t have time to respect your body’s limits. You should  _ be _ there already, damnit. 

He was in danger. 

Though vampirism had rid you of the need to catch your breath, it did nothing to soothe the strain on your body that came from sprinting across the whole of Cyrodiil on foot. You didn’t care though. Pain was on the absolute bottom of your priority list at the moment. 

_ They have Lucien. They have my speaker.  _ You thought to yourself, feeling the ghost of tears that would never spill prick at your eyes. The Black Hand had taken Lucien to falsely atone for a crime he did not commit, and you were now the only thing standing between him and a no doubt gruesome end.  _ Sithis, it’s not his time. _ You silently prayed, hoping that perhaps your dread father would take pity on you and spare your beloved speaker. 

Your body was on autopilot now. The crash of wood splintering around you felt like no more than a dull pin prick as you collided with the door to Applewatch, effectively ripping the thing off of its hinges. You didn’t have time for doorknobs. 

Every hooded face in the room was on you now, surprised but delighted that you had finally made it. “Silencer! You’re here! We’ve been wai-” Whoever had begun to talk was abruptly cut off by an arrow directly to the throat, stirring the others as you panted in the shattered doorway. 

“WHERE IS HE???” You demanded, your voice dripping with pure unbridled hatred. Hatred for your brethren, and hatred for yourself for taking so long to get there. 

A gap opened between two of your siblings, revealing a sight that truly made your very soul ache. Were you not about to fill the room with brotherhood blood, you would have dropped to your knees and emptied your stomach contents right then and there. Never in your life had you seen such an inhumane display of violence committed against another person in your entire life. An innocent person, no less. 

“Sister? We apologize that we did not save anything for you, but the traitor is already-” 

“YOU IDIOTS. YOU ABSOLUTE FUCKING IDIOTS.” You sobbed, seething in place for only a moment before your hand was at the speaker’s neck, nails drawing blood as he choked in surprise. “Sis… ter….” He gasped, desperately clawing at the hand around his neck. 

“I am no sister of yours. You’ve punished an innocent man and by Sithis, I will ensure it is returned threefold.” You hissed, baring your pointed teeth for a split second before sinking them into the man’s neck and tearing a hefty chunk of his flesh out. You then threw the corpse to the ground, spitting the missing piece onto it and wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. 

The room erupted at that, mixed yells of “ _ She  _ is the traitor _! _ ” and “Lucien is innocent??” filling the room as the remaining assassins closed in on you. Black Hand or not, hell hath no fury like a woman  _ pissed _ . 

Disposing of a few mortals, master assassins or not, was an easy feat for a vampire such as yourself. You made short work of the remaining members, making sure that their deaths were no doubt as painful and agonizing as what they had done to your speaker. Brotherhood be damned, your loyalties lay with Lucien and by extension the night mother herself. Not these fools. 

By the time the slaughter had subsided, the room had become a sickening shade of crimson. The blood of your fallen brethren painted every inch of the tiny building, filling your nose with the satisfying scent of death. As much as you would have loved to bask in it a little longer and perhaps sample your work, you had more important things to attend to. 

Your dear speaker. In seconds you were by his side, ever so carefully cutting the rope tying his mutilated body to the ceiling. Please, divines help you,  _ let him live.  _

“Lucien….” Your voice had fallen to a weak whisper, your face muddled with pain as you carefully placed two fingers to his neck. You weren’t sure however, if you really wanted to know if his body still held life or not. You were afraid of the answer. 

_ A pulse. _

You released the breath you hadn’t known you were holding, cradling Lucien’s limp head in your arms. He was alive. For the time being, at least. 

Your palms hummed with magicka, gently hovering above the worst of his wounds as they slowly began to close. 

Lucien did not awaken, however. His pulse grew faint beneath your fingers, breaths shallow and labored as you felt the life slowly leak from his body. “Lucien? Speaker, stay with me!” You begged, though you knew he would not hear you. The only one listening to your pleas now was your dread lord himself. “It’s not supposed to end like this… You’re the backbone of The Brotherhood, you’re….” You choked out, holding his near lifeless body close as you gently sobbed against him, though no tears escaped. “Please…”

And like a gift from your unholy matron, your prayers were answered. You suddenly knew what you had to do. If Lucien woke up hating you for it, so be it. You were doing this for the good of The Dark Brotherhood. At least, that’s what you were telling yourself.

With considerable hesitation, you gingerly tilted his head to one side, exposing his neck. “I’m sorry, Lucien…” You whispered, guilt hanging over you as you slowly sunk your sharp teeth into his skin. You dared not take any blood from him, though. As much as your instincts told you to. This was for his sake, not yours. And Lucien  _ definitely _ did not have blood to spare.

Being a vampire had its perks, but it was not an ailment that you wished on anyone else. You missed watching the sunrise. Feeling the sun hit your skin on a beautiful day, visiting the market during business hours,  _ eating food. _ All of it you would never experience again. And now, neither would Lucien. 

But he would live.

A sharp gasp, followed by a hand on your arm. “Wh-” A deep cough sounded, causing you to withdraw from Lucien’s neck, your scarlet eyes lighting up with relief. 

“_____? What are you…” Lucien’s voice was rough, most likely due to the remaining blood in his throat. His brethren had spared nothing. 

Your speaker stared up at you with wide eyes, the cold grey of his irises nothing but a memory, replaced by a deep crimson. He looked… stunning, actually. 

“What’s happening? Why are you here? The black ha-” He paused, glancing around the room for the first time since narrowly escaping the jaws of death. “Sister….” He muttered, taking in the massacre that had taken place. “Why am i alive?” He asked, trying to sit up but failing, his body not entirely recovered just yet. 

“Easy, you’re alive but you’re not without injury. I… I had to improvise.” You admitted sheepishly, refusing to meet Lucien’s eyes. Would he hate you for this? Would he have preferred death? Most mortals would. “Speaker, you should know… you are not as you were when you arrived here.” 

A moment, and then realization hit. “Ah,  _ that _ is why I am alive.” Lucien nodded, pondering to himself quietly. “But why, dear sister? Would it have not been just as easy to leave me to the void?” He asked, nothing in his voice but sheer curiosity. Well, he didn’t seem to hate you at least. 

“I couldn’t!” You stated without a second to spare, internally slapping yourself for the speed at which you replied. “The Brotherhood would be nothing without you. Sithis is not yet ready for you. The Night Mother still requires your service.” 

Lucien nodded at that in understanding. “If Sithis were truly ready for me, I would be one with the void already. Perhaps your reasoning was in truth a bit more… selfish than that, though.” He chuckled weakly, seeing right through your half-true excuse. 

You couldn’t help but smile at that, no matter how embarrassing it may have been. “Perhaps just a bit.” You replied. “What is a silencer without her speaker? I live to serve you, and by extension our dread father and unholy matron. My life belongs to you.”

“Indeed. Though under these circumstances, you’ve forced me into quite a debt to you that i’m not sure can be repaid.” He replied. 

You laughed at that, brushing a bloodied strand of hair from Lucien’s face. There wasn’t a part of him that  _ wasn’t _ bloody. “You owe me nothing, speaker. Your life was exchanged for the lives of those who had wronged you, and that is plenty for me. They are in the unforgiving hands of Sithis now, and he will deal with their souls however he sees fit.” 

As you spoke, you became increasingly aware of one thing. Lucien had on absolutely  _ no _ clothing whatsoever. 

“oh, um…” You coughed awkwardly, immediately looking anywhere else in the room but down. “You wouldn’t… happen to know where they uh, put your clothes would you?” You asked, scanning the room for those familiar black robes. 

Lucien nodded, motioning with his head towards a chest in front of the bed. “In there.” He replied, a hint of amusement in his voice. His silencer had just committed an act of mass slaughter, but was flustered at the sight of a man with no clothes on. It was endearing, really.

You carefully helped him sit up before making your way over to said chest and retrieving the articles in question, leaving them by his side while maintaining eye contact with the ceiling. 

Lucien dressed himself, hissing in pain as fabric brushed across his remaining wounds. 

You took your place back at his side once he was done, reaching into your satchel to retrieve a bottle before handing it to him. “Here. This should help a little.” It was a good thing you were no longer able to blush. 

“My thanks.” He replied, downing the liquid with a shiver at the bitter taste. He gradually felt the remainder of his wounds fade away, stretching experimentally. “I am never one to question a blessing, however… Why is it that I was turned so quickly?” Lucien asked. It was true, full vampirism typically took a few days to set in. 

You thought for a moment, wondering that yourself. “Well, it could be that your body just didn’t have enough blood left to fight off the infection. To be honest…” You paused, trying not to get yourself upset all over again. “You were seconds away from death. I didn’t think it would work. It was a last resort, but I felt something deep inside me telling me I had to.” 

“Our savior Sithis works in ways we don’t always understand, I suppose. He has plans for me yet.” Lucien responded, slowly rising to his feet and trying to avoid the various puddles of blood as he did so. “Although… We as a brotherhood have never had to replace 4 out of 5 of the black hand.” He said, dusting himself off as he looked around at the absolute mess you had made. 

“I won’t apologize for their deaths, but I will apologize for the inconvenience.” You stated, not remorseful in the slightest. The Black Hand got what they deserved, and had earned not a crumb of your pity. Sure you could have walked in and explained the situation, exposing who you knew to be the true traitor, but it would not have changed the fact that they had harmed your speaker beyond any forgivable level. To you however, any level was unforgivable. 

“We should pay a visit to The Nightmother as soon as possible, she will instruct us further.” Lucien said, making his way towards the door.

“Speaker, you need to rest. I’ve fixed a majority of your wounds, but you’ve lost a lot of blood.” You replied, your voice dripping with worry as you scurried along behind him.

“I can rest when death takes me. There are more important things to do right now.” He replied, not even looking back as he did so. 

“Are  _ you _ not important?” You argued uncharacteristically, grabbing Lucien’s wrist and spinning him around to glare up at him.

The speaker’s expression remained the same unreadable stare as always. “In comparison to the wellbeing of our family, no. I am not.” 

You huffed at that, your grip tightening. “Like it or not, you  _ are _ The Dark Brotherhood right now. And without you, there is no family. You need  _ rest. _ ” Your words were not a suggestion, and Lucien seemed to recognize that. Not that he liked it, of course. 

“And what would you have me do? We’re at least a day’s ride from Fort Farragut, and inns are not secure enough for either of us. Especially since you’ve just wiped out 4 of the most important members of an organization of expert assassins.” He responded, his expression changing from unreadable to obviously irritated. 

You thought about it for a moment, realizing that he was right. No place was safe until you got this thing straightened out. Assassins of every caliber would be on your tail at all times. 

It was then that an idea struck. 

“We’re close to Bruma, aren’t we?” You asked, trying to form a map in your head to gauge exactly where you were. 

Lucien nodded in response. “Yes. Why?” He asked, scanning your face curiously to see what kind of solution you had in mind. 

“Come on. I know a place. Not a living soul or otherwise could get in if they wanted to.” You promised, taking his hand and beginning to lead in the direction of the city. 


End file.
